


Puppy Love

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Cuddling is good for the soul - so is a warm, ghostly puppy.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Eight: Cuddles
> 
> Submitted by AmyNChan on tumblr. Not as good as I would like it to be, but I'm running on fumes at this point.

"This is not going to work. Absolutely not. No," Sam declared, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at Danny, who was flopped back on their bed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She said it again, just to make it clear. "No."

"But I want to cuddle," Danny said with a pout.

"Oh, I'll cuddle _you,_ " Sam said, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. Her scowl returned ten-fold, and she pointed. "I will absolutely not cuddle with that massive mutt."

Cujo, fully bus sized, woofed sadly, and Danny patted the ghostly dog. "Aw, Sam-"

"I'm a cat person."

"He's a Sam dog. He likes you."

"Absolutely not, he'd crush us."

Cujo boofed and abruptly shrank into a puppy, spinning in circles on the bed and whining. Sam let her arms fall away from her chest, and she gave a small smile, walking over to the bed and crawling in next to Danny, cuddling up to his chest and letting Cujo sink into the free space between their hips. His tail was going a thousand miles an hour, and his tongue was hanging out. She scratched him behind his ghostly ears. "There. Much better."

Danny chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "That was sneaky."

"Not that sneaky. He's not the brightest to begin with."

"Good point."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fics (bc I have the day off and I WILL get them both done): Let Me In, Arrowverse, and Duality, VLD


End file.
